


Lure the Shadows

by ignorantlove



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Sucks, Levitation, My First Work in This Fandom, Ouija, Possessed, Telekinesis, ghost - Freeform, i might rewrite it later, klaus has the powers he deserves, legit just an excuse for people to show klaus a little attention, sorry - Freeform, this is not edited, this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantlove/pseuds/ignorantlove
Summary: In attempts to speak to their 'dead' brother Five, who went missing about a year ago, the Hargreeves decide to mess around with an Ouija Board. What could go wrong?Or,They come in contact with a demon, and it ends badly for Klaus.





	Lure the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Umbrella Academy fanfic, and my first fanfic overall on Ao3! This is probably really rushed and unedited but I had to write cause I had the idea. I have more TUA fanfics in the work, so keep an eye out for them (I promise they are better than this)

Somehow Klaus got his hands on an Ouija Board. No one knows how, but his brothers and sisters don’t question it. So that’s how the six 14-year-old siblings sat in a circle, with weak candlelight illuminating Five’s old bedroom. Since Klaus had spent the last year attempting to make contact with Five, they decided to turn away from the human Ouija Board and go to a real one. 

“I don’t know how these work. I don’t know what to expect so brace yourselves.” Klaus warned, placing his hands on the planchette. 

Luther shook his head but followed along with the rest of the siblings. “We shouldn’t be here, we’re going to be in so much trouble if dad catches us."

Diego huffed. “Oh stuff it, Luther, we’re trying to get something extremely important done. Dad’s not even here, anyway”

“Can we get on with this already?” Allison asked, and Klaus nodded. 

Klaus closed his eyes and looked down. “I’m looking into getting in contact with Five Hargreeves.” He called out. 

“Is he out there?” Klaus asked. The planchette stayed still.

Klaus’ eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp. “That was anticlimactic!” 

“This is not a good idea,” Ben warned. 

“Oh cheer up Benny, maybe we have to come in contact with another spirit first. Except for that annoying mother fucker that won’t stop screaming at me in the corner!” Klaus snapped. 

Klaus took a deep breath, attempting to concentrate. “Is there any spirits out there?”

The planchette slowly moved to ‘yes’.

“All right, who moved it?” Luther asked. All of the siblings shrugged and denied it.

“Who am I speaking to?” Klaus asked. The planchette slowly moved over the letters to spell out ‘ZOZO’.

Klaus looked at all of his siblings who looked at him. He looked flustered, not knowing what to ask it. Little Vanya spoke up. “How did you die?” 

The planchette moved to ‘no’.

Diego scoffed. “Good, now you made it angry.”

“Where are you from?” Ben interrupted.

It spelled out “HELL”.

“If we summoned a demon we are gonna be in so much trouble,” Luther warned.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Diego said and rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think it’s a demon, maybe the spirits are trying to be funny?” Klaus asked.

Ben shrugged. “Well, it seems like they are doing a terrible job at it.” 

“Are you a demon?” Allison asked, waiting for movement. The planchette started moving slowly around the board, but not stopping on any particular letter. It went around in a figure eight before it started to speed up, to the point where the siblings couldn’t keep up. 

“On the count of three, take your hands off!” Klaus called. He counted to three and all of the siblings took their hands off in sync. The planchette continued to make a figure eight until it flung off and hit the wall. 

Klaus didn’t feel good, it was a mix of nausea and dizziness, attempting to close his eyes to extinguish these feelings. Klaus then felt weightless, like he was just floating. His veins felt like they were on fire, buzzing with energy.

The room temperature had dropped dramatically, and the spirits progressively got louder and louder, and Klaus thought his head was going to explode.

The siblings watched in awe and fear as Klaus was lit up in blue, and floating inches off the ground. 

“Klaus!” Ben called out. 

“K-Klaus, come on!” Diego pleaded.

Random objects were now floating around the room, engulfed in a blue light. 

“Klaus, get ahold of yourself!” Vanya cried out. 

The dim candlelight was no longer there, and the blue light that engulfed Klaus and some objects around the room was the only light source there. 

Luther tried to walk towards Klaus but was stuck in place. Diego attempted to throw a knife to whiz past his head, but it stopped mid-air and came flying back towards him. 

“What the hell do we do?” Luther asked. 

“I can try rumoring him,” Allison suggested. The siblings agreed.

“I heard a rumor…” She started, the powers building behind her words. “I heard a rumor, that you calmed down!” 

The rumor didn’t work, and it shocked the rest of them. Klaus’ eyes were no longer the innocent emerald green, but they were an electric blue. 

“What do we do now?” Allison asked. 

Ben looked around the room. “We need to get rid of the board! I think since we encountered a demon and it opened the spirit realm, which is basically Klaus!”

The siblings all tried to move, but a force kept them back.

Vanya was shaking in place, Ben was scared for his life, Allison was shocked and scared since her rumor didn’t work, and both Diego and Luther didn’t know what to do.

“Just keep chanting his name?” Vanya suggested. 

So that’s what the siblings did. They continued to chant his name until he fell from mid-air, along with the objects. Allison flicked on the light switch, and Klaus sat up rubbing his head.

“What the fuck just happened?” He asked.

“I think we just held an unsuccessful seance,” Ben replied.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “And what did I miss in the last five minutes. My head is killing me.”

“Well, I think we figured out some new powers for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ignorantlove and on insta @umbrellaklauss


End file.
